Child of The Night
by dianalypso
Summary: Cressida's life is full of darkness and desolation. From dysfunctional foster family to family, she embarks a strange journey to Camp Half-Blood with no recollection of how she arrived there. With animals hissing in her head, eerie dreams marking her, being told that the Greek Myths are true, what will she discover?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The yelling and the shouting are too much for Cressida to bear. Her foster parents were always yelling and shouting at her foster siblings, whacking them viciously with leather belts. Cressida was a victim to the torture, she just felt numb and agitated, but it never harmed her in anyway. It was always like that with all her foster homes she settled into.

Night was swirling in, and the stars shone luminously against the dark wispy clouds. Cressida sat in the porch of her ramshackle home, gazing at the coruscating twinkling stars. She loved it out here, in the cold brisk breeze on her skin, and the night at its full darkness. Despite the shouts and yells barely muffled in the house, she found it calm and placid in the hours of darkness. She felt strong.

Cressida would come here always. Gazing at the stars and thinking of nothing. It was some sort of escape for her, like the darkness understood her when no one could. She had no friends, no one loved her and she's been through countless schools where she has never been accepted, she struggled with work because of her dyslexia, and keeping her ADHD on toll was never easy. She was only a teenager, she should be living her life, going out and having fun, but how could she when she sustained so much sadness?

So she sat there on the porch, the sounds of rustling trees and the crickets chirping in the bushes keeping her company.

"Where is that goddam girl?" Jared – Cressida's foster father – roared. She could hear anger in his voice. Cressida just sighed; she knew she was going to receive the inevitable torment.

"She's out star-gazing again!" Stephanie – Her foster mother – shrieked. Cressida sat stoically.

"That dumb girl!" They began to yell and shout obscenities. Cressida waited until they were outside dragging her back in. Her foster parents resent her, scowl at her and call her hopeless and useless, an empty shell with no potential. They don't care for her – they just cared about the money they got for sheltering Cressida under their thumb. It was like this with all the foster families, she thought of herself as a beer bottle on the street, kicked and thrashed around until the glass would shatter. Cressida did, at least she thought she was broken. Unloved and desolated.

Suddenly, the noise in the house erupted into eerie silence. The air around her wavered, suddenly colder and brisker than before. Cressida observed her surroundings quickly, stood up and faced the ramshackle house. She wondered, _why did they stop shouting? _She wasn't alarmed however, in fact she felt invincible in the night, she thought she was nuts.

She shrugged and a powerful surge hit her, not painfully though. She whipped around and met a shadowy form – not humanoid, but the shadow was compelling. She felt drawn to its familiarity, though she has never seen a shadow out of nowhere, with no source of it. She stood dazed in a reverie. The shadow trailed along, forcing her to follow it like a trail leading to somewhere. Cressida's mind went blank literally, and she was unaware of everything.

She walks along as she follows the path of the shadow in a trance. Its powerful source of darkness so compelling it encases her with transparent darkness as she glides to wherever the shadow is taking her.

In a matter of seconds, Cressida is enveloped into shadow half-consciously in the sky. Soaring over the city lights of New York, the loud traffic havoc beneath her like ants, everything was bird-eye view. She flew over Tribeca Park, and thousands of trees dotted into view.

The powerful shadow in the night hovered on the other side of New York, to the country side of long island. It seemed to glide slower as the destination came closer. Country roads isolated along with woods and mud. All there was were woods; it seemed quiet in this side of the country.

In the midst of it all, the shadow of darkness descended slowly until it reached dirt in the middle of the woods. Thunder boomed in the sky, and the air was warm. As the shadow continued its journey, a tall pine tree came into view and gold glimmered. A large body circled the tall pine tree, with copper scales and yellow eyes; it was alive but seemed to take no notice in the dark shadow passing by. Torch lights loomed into view, the torches blazing and illuminating the arched entrance and the words on the archway read 'Camp Half-Blood.'

Cressida's shadowy form shrivels erratically, the darkness shade disintegrating into the night as Cressida's form parted away from the shadow. Her body was limp as she arrived at this destination, staring wide-eyed in her surroundings. The torch light braziers bringing out her dark hair as her eyes swerved around the trees. She stood shakily under the archway, exhaustion and fatigue weakening the bones in her knees. Her knees gave in and she collapsed on the ground from the impact from the semi-possession. _She has arrived to Camp Half-Blood._

Cressida still lay unconscious on the grass under the archway as footsteps crunched closely. People were laughing in the distance and talking and it all died down when a teenage boy caught sight of Cressida. A few other people joined the boy, they were all teens – some young, some older. They all wore orange t-shirts and beaded necklaces. The teenagers huddled around Cressida's limp body, some elbowing away to get a better view.

The guy who found her first had sun kissed hair and blue eyes; he was tall and lean and looked about sixteen years old. He came forth and raised his eyebrows, puzzled. "She's a mortal." He said.

A girl about fifteen, with dark hair and grey eyes came beside him. She rolled her eyes, "Duh Jack, and she's not a monster either, she wouldn't of gotten past the barriers."

"But how did she get past Peleus?" A guy demanded in the crowd. The other teens eyed down at Cressida as she groaned in her unconscious state.

A clip clop sound thumped on the ground and neared closer to the teens huddled around Cressida. The source of the sound approached, it was a young man with shaggy brown hair with a hat and scruffy eyebrows, and he appeared to look very young. His upper body was an average teenage boy, but his lower body had hairy goat legs and hooves.

The boy with the goat legs sniffed, and Jack glanced at him briefly as if he wasn't startled by his appearance. "We just found her here. Does she have a half-blood scent?" Jack said to the boy with goat legs.

The goat boy sniffed and looked down at Cressida's ragged body. "She's a demi-god, a very powerful one." He sniffed again, flabbergasted. "I should get Chiron immediately." Then he scattered away, leaving the rest of the teens curious, all peering at each other.

"Satyrs." The girl with the dark hair and grey eyes grumbled. She rolled her eyes as if irritated.

Jack just shook his head and bent down to inspect Cressida closely, his big blue eyes perplexing. "If she's a demi-god, she's supposed to be claimed already and brought to camp-half blood as soon as she reaches thirteen. She looks about sixteen at most."

"The gods are unpredictable." The girl with the grey eyes said. Lightning flashed. She glanced up at the night sky fearfully. "Sorry." She muttered.

Jack took a quick look at the sky and stood up. "We should take her to the infirmary now, and then Chiron shall speak to her once she's conscious."

The other campers with orange t shirts nodded as Jack and another camper helped pick her up. Cressida groaned in her sleep, her black clothing tattered and dirt with mud. Black shadow still lingered around her, but the campers didn't seem to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cressida rested on the comfy soft bed in the infirmary. The room was narrow and warm, the windows featuring green fields of strawberries and the sky azure blue.

Cressida was sleeping on the soft bed as a camper – Jack, with his sun-kissed hair and blue eyes – fed spoonful of food that tasted divine – like melted vanilla ice-cream, Cressida's favourite. She shifted in her bed sometimes, groaning.

A man that looked middle-aged with brown hair and a scruffy beard hovered over Cressida's bed. His intense brown eyes shone intelligence as he stroked his beard and regarded Cressida. From the waist down he was a white stallion. Beside him stood a nervous satyr and a wheelchair and sitting beside her bed was Jack, the camper.

"Yeah… I think that's enough nectar for now…" Jack muttered, putting down the tall glass of swirling pink and cream.

"Chiron, I'm guessing she's a child of the big three…" the satyr was saying. The man with the beard – a centaur – shook his head.

"No, it can't be – we would've known if there were any more children from the pact of the big three." Chiron explained, looking distraught and in deep thought.

The satyr was nervous as he chewed on an aluminium can. "But her scent … it's very strong."

Jack who had just stopped feeding Cressida looked at Chiron. You could tell he had a lot of respect for the older man; Chiron must have a lot of influence on the camp. "But… how did she survive the monsters if her scent is so strong? Surely she must've encountered some… but without training it's impossible to survive that."

Chiron nodded as if he thought of the same thing. "Jack is right. At any rate, we shall question her when she's at her best state. We cannot assume any further, but she must be an offspring from the additional Olympians, or the minor. For now, we cannot assume anything until she is claimed tonight at the bonfire."

The satyr munched on the hem of his shirt when he was done chewing his can, revealing a hairy belly. He began to say something but Cressida opened her perturbed dark eyes.

Jack jerked in his chair, and Chiron stood in his form impassive. Cressida didn't notice his bottom half – a white stallion, her eyes was focused on the three males hovering over her. She was breathing hard.

Her dark eyes were wide with fear, her hands shaking. The taste of melted vanilla ice-cream lingered on her taste buds. "Where – where am I?" She gasped. She looked around the room, the beds and the view of the camp outside the windows. She wondered if she died and went to heaven, because everything seemed so clear and wonderful. But she was afraid.

Chiron smiled, and Cressida felt less afraid. The older man's eyes were kind and friendly. "Hello, dear. I'm Chiron, activities director at Camp Half-Blood." he said. "What is your name?" His tone was polite – soothing.

Cressida gulped, the males in the room were all looking at her now. _Camp half-blood?_ She suddenly felt claustrophobic, and her ADHD kicked in. Jack must've felt her apprehension because he spoke up when silence settled in.

"It's okay... This place is safe on earth for people like us – camp half-blood." He dragged in the sentence, his blue eyes benevolent. Cressida looked at him blankly, the words _for people like us_ jumbled into her mind. Maybe I am dead after all, she thought.

Chiron stepped closer, and Cressida suddenly noticed his lower body. She wanted to scream, cry and be afraid but she felt nothing or rather surprised at his figure. Chiron seemed confused when all she did was widen her eyes, but he still talked to the girl when she said nothing.

"– you arrived here by yourself, and left unconscious. Do you know how you came here?" Chiron asked, his brown eyes regarding her with concern.

Cressida tried to think, but her mind was blank. She didn't know how she came here. She shook her head.

"Can you tell us your name?" Jack asked gently.

"_Cressida_." She croaked. She was thankful being here, thankful from getting away from that ramshackle home with her abusive foster parents. It was better being here on this unknown place, with strangers negotiating with her.

Chiron's head tilted, Jack sat back in his chair when she finally spoke up. Chiron stroked his beard, "That's a Greek name…" he said pensively. "Interesting."

Cressida didn't know that. She didn't even know who named her, didn't even know her real parents. All she knows is that an unknown man brought her in to the orphanage when she was baby born, and filed legal papers for her.

"Cressida," Chiron said, interrupting her thoughts. "You are a half-blood. A child of the gods."

_A child of the gods?_ "What?" she retorted hoarsely, her voice laced with confusion and angst. She thought this was stranger than seeing a half horse man.

"A child of one of the Greek gods… or roman, whichever you are, that's a different story." He added quickly and sighed. "Like me, I'm a child of the Greek god Apollo." Jack said, smiling with pride. Cressida didn't understand.

"Cressida, have you heard of the Greek myths?" Chiron asked as he stood with his horse hooves beside her bed.

Cressida did know _of_ Greek myths. She's watched plenty movies based on them, but they're just myths. _Myths._ "_Yes_…"

"Well, the gods exist. Zeus, being the king of the gods – they're real, Cressida. Not a myth. You are a child of one of them, which makes you a demi-god. Are you following?" Chiron looked at Cressida, his eyes serious. He isn't joking. Cressida nodded, although still startling. He continued, "Well, in the myths the gods would mingle with humans and perhaps fall in love… and consequently have children, demi-gods."

"I know what you're feeling," Jack said. "It's kind of nerve-wracking really… but you'll understand soon enough."

Cressida thought this was bizarre. "Do I go home?" she asked. Her stomach brewed with anxiety, she didn't want to go home. Not to that place. Not back to Jared and Stephanie – her barbaric foster parents.

Chiron sighed, "Well that's up to you, dear. But I must warn you, it's not safe out there. There are monsters, you see. It's dangerous, and I'm kind of surprised you survived long enough out there without being here at camp-half blood. _Where you belong_."

"I don't want to go back… I don't know what home is." Cressida murmured. Jack and Chiron shared a look.

"Who's your mortal parent? A male or a female?" Jack asked Cressida. Cressida blinked at the boy, the question was absurd.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"In order to be a child of the gods…" Chiron said. "You will either have one mortal parent."

Cressida bit into the inside of her right cheek. "I don't know. I live with a foster family. I don't know who my real parent is."

Chiron nodded as if he understood. "Some half-bloods know of their mortal parent and godly parent, some were living orphans like you before they came here."

Cressida almost sighed with relief. There are people like her. Here. She's a demi-god, a child of the Greek gods. _Weird…_

"So who is my godly parent?" Cressida asked, dreading the answer.

'Well, they should've claimed you when you were thirteen… but we shall find out soon enough. The gods usually claim their children at the bonfire in the dining pavilion. Which we'll see tonight," Jack explained, smiling to reassure Cressida. Cressida finally acknowledged his appearance. He was cute, she thought.

Chiron straightened and smiled. "Well, I'm sure you don't want to stay in the infirmary any longer. In the meantime, since you are undetermined, you will be residing in the Hermes cabin. Jack here will show you around camp half-blood. And at dinner we will meet at the dining pavilion with the other campers, and we will surely ascertain who your godly parent is."

Cressida nodded and Jack beamed. "You'll like it here, trust me. And to make things easier I'll hand you over a book about ancient Greek, just so you know a bit about where you're derived from." He said. She didn't say anything when they went outside. He plugged in his earphones and listened to music while touring around the place.

The air smelled of strawberries. The sun shone brightly, rays of sunlight warm on her skin. Jack and Cressida walked along strawberry fields, some campers with orange t shirts stopping to look at her. Satyrs played music on their pipes, teens fought with swords and some shooting arrows on target bull eyes. There was a volleyball and basketball court, fields of flower beds and Greek statues. Cressida stopped at some of the Greek statue of gods, wondering if any of them could be her parent.

She followed Jack as he walked toward cabins. All in all, there were about twenty and numbered in order. The cabins were arranged in a U, nestled in the woods by the lake. The cabins all looked differently, styled in different kinds of colours and collections. One cabin was blaring rock music, painted fiery red with a boars head over the door. Another was covered in flowers and tomatoes, another was silver. They were uniquely styled differently, and in some cabins teens were hanging out outside.

"Each Cabin represents one of the Greek gods and goddesses. Claimed demi-gods stay in their respective cabins patronized by their godly parent." Jack explained. He walked over to a solid platinum gold cabin, the sun reflecting on it. "This is cabin seven. For Apollo, this is where I stay." Some kids hanging around the cabins were laughing and telling jokes, some were waving to Jack.

Cressida wandered around the cabins while Jack talked to some teens, which he mentioned were his siblings. Other kids of Apollo. She wondered if she had any siblings. She walked along the stone to the first cabin; it was huge and bulky of them all. It had a shimmery bronze door, and lightning bolts seemed to smear across them. Next to that cabin was cabin two, it had slim graceful columns and flowers and pomegranates. Both were empty.

"That's Zeus and Hera's cabins," Jack said behind her. She jumped. He just chuckled and stood beside her. "Hera doesn't have half-blood kids, since you know she's faithful to her husband Zeus. On the contrary, he has children… not so faithful."

Cressida thought that was strange. But she guessed that Zeus could do anything he wanted, because he was the king of the gods and all. "Why does Hera have a cabin, then?" She dared to ask.

"For honorary and respect, I guess. Now c'mon I'll show you where you'll be staying until you're determined." He dragged her by the arm.

Some campers looked ragged and buff in front of the fiery red building, they were snarling at Cressida. _Ares Cabin._ She wasn't fazed though, she just raised her eyebrows. She passed cabin ten, a wooden cabin with painted blue roof, pillars, checkerboard deck with steps and grey walls. The aroma around it smelled of strong perfume. Gorgeous looking girls with orange camp t shirts were filing their nails and adjusting their hairs. Cressida wrinkled her nose.

"That's Aphrodite cabin," Apollo said, also wrinkling his nose. All Cressida knew about the goddess Aphrodite was that she was beautiful – Cressida desperately needed that Greek book. Cressida hoped she wasn't an Aphrodite child, though.

They reached cabin eleven, The Hermes cabin. It has freshly brown paint and a caduceus over the door. Kids with sandy blonde hair stood around it talking, it all died down when Cressida and Jack approached it.

A guy with sandy hair and blue eyes spoke up. He was sitting on the steps. "Undetermined?" He nodded to Jack.

Jack nodded and took out his earphone plugs. "Yep. She'll be staying here until she's claimed, which won't be long anyway."

"Thought so, we Hermes kids never have dark hair. Weird, she should be claimed." The guy said, glancing briefly at Cressida. "Well, she's welcome to stay."

Jack sighed and faced Cressida. "I'll go fetch you that Greek book from the Athena Cabin right now, just so you can start off. I'll be back in like five minutes, okay?"

Cressida nodded, he smiled broadly flashing those white teeth. He gave her reassuring thumbs up and headed over to his cabin. The guy who was sitting on the steps stood up, his eyes glinting with mischief.

He sauntered over to Cressida and extended his hand. "I'm Matthew. I heard all the other guys talking about you. You don't know how you came?"

She ignored his hand, and he looked hurt. She just nodded because she had no idea what to say. The children of Hermes all had sandy hair and blue eyes, some brown. They were leaning on the railing eyeing Cressida as she shifted uncomfortably.

Matthew attempted to strike up another conversation. "You know who I bet your godly parent is?"

Now Cressida was intrigued and interested. She didn't know much of Greek mythology, that's why she wanted to read that book so badly. But she looked at Matthew, and he smiled to see she was listening.

"Well… by the looks of your dark hair and eyes, I'd think you were a child of Hades or Hecate. Seems unlikely if you were Hades though to be honest – wait is your mortal parent male or female?"

Cressida's shoulders slumped and she shrugged. She looked away, feeling a bit let down. All her life was darkness, and loneliness. She doesn't even know what happiness really feels like. She's been to foster family to family, not really feeling loved or cared. She hasn't even stayed in the same school for at least a month.

Matthew's face was unmistakably filled with pity. Cressida resented him for pitying her; she didn't want to be pitied. But his face brightened when Jack came back, holding a huge book in hand. Matthew sighed with relief to Cressida's dismay, and scurried inside the Cabin.

"Here you go," he handed her the book. He seemed thankful to get the weight off his hands, as if the book carried the weight of the earth. But Cressida held the book as if it were the weight of a balloon. Jack's mouth was agape but he clamped it shut.

Cressida muttered a 'thank you' and left him. She took tentative steps as she walked inside the Hermes cabin. Inside the cabin was like any old regular cabin. Blue was painted on the walls, and beds were lined disorderly. Campers with orange shirts played tricks on each other and some stared at Cressida as she found a small place in the corner with a blanket sprawled on the floor. She carried her book over there and sat down, ignoring the stares.

A girl about her age – Cressida was fifteen – sat beside her with a friendly smile. "Hey," she greeted Cressida.

"Hi." Cressida said. The girl had dirty blonde hair, and her dull blue eyes glinted with mischief.

"I'm Sarah, daughter of Hermes. You?" She asked, and then quickly shook her head apologetically. "I mean – I know you're undetermined, I just wanted your name."

Cressida gritted her teeth; she hated the word 'undetermined'. "I'm Cressida." She managed to say.

Sarah leaned on the wall and sighed. "I know how you feel. A few years ago, before Percy made the gods claim their children at thirteen – I was undetermined and put here, and little did I know I was an actual daughter of Hermes."

"– Anyway," Sarah continued. "I do know how you feel, all demi-gods here in camp half-blood do quite frankly. We all have dyslexia and ADHD."

"Why do we demi-gods have Dyslexia though?" Cressida asked. She felt weird including herself as a demi-god, but she was curious as to why she had dyslexia.

"Because our brains are hard-wired for Ancient Greek, unless you're Roman it's Latin." She said with a tight smile when she said 'roman'. Cressida assumed there must be some confliction or rivalry between the two. "Look, open that Greek book now and your brain could decipher some Greek words. It's actually pretty cool."

Cressida opened the huge book up and flicked through some pages. She found ancient Greek letterings and focused intently on some sentences. The words jumbled and flipped and she could suddenly read it with great precision. "Wow…" she murmured, quite amazed.

"See?" Sarah beamed. "Wow that was quick; it took me a whole day for me to learn. Had to take ancient Greek classes, but others are different. Anyway, it's pretty cool, huh?" And it was. Cressida believed the whole Greek myth gods existing. Everything seemed so surreal, though. Like she was in some fantasy world…

Sarah left her to join her siblings before explaining a few things to Cressida. She explained that it will be mandatory to learn how to fight to defend ourselves against monsters. To learn how to use a sword and even some archery with the Apollo cabin. Cressida began reading – she was so engrossed into the ancient Greek book. She learned so many things, and everything seemed to make sense. She read a lot about the Olympian gods, and the lesser gods, and even the titans. Then she read powerful deities beyond the titans and the gods. Primordial deities (Protogenoi, it was called) like the earth goddess Gaia, and the night goddess Nyx… The night goddess drew her in, because Cressida admired the night. She didn't know how long she read until someone called out that it was time for dinner. _Okay_, she thought. She was anxious and her heart was racing. She was going to find out who her godly parent is at the bonfire. _Now is the time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Before Cressida could go out to the dining pavilion, Chiron stopped to tell her she is welcome to get cleaned up in the girl's bathroom. He handed her an orange camp-half blood t shirt a size too big for her lanky body, but she thanked him with a swift nod. Sarah, daughter of Hermes, was kind enough to wait for Cressida till she was cleaned up so she could show her around to the pavilion.

Cressida showered, washed away the dirt on her face and threw on the orange shirt and her own ragged black jeans. When she saw a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, her café au lait complexion seemed full of life, opposite of what Cressida really is. Her short black hair ended on her shoulders.

She met Sarah outside of the Hermes cabin and they began walking. The brilliant orange sun was drowned in the horizon, and sheer darkness slowly creeping in. Cressida felt a lot better. She could see the hill on where they were heading, it had a huge pine tree and an archway. Birds were chirping.

A horn blew in the distance, and teens and kids with orange camp T-shirt were milling around waiting for dinner. Cressida felt nervous, and her spine tingled a little. She followed Sarah as they filed into the commons yard while teens lined up in order of seniority. From the other cabins, teens hurried out laughing and fist pumping in the air, Cressida didn't understand the excitement. The food must be delicious, probably, and the campers couldn't wait to dig in.

They marched up the hill, Cressida walking along with Sarah among other campers. Satyrs joined in, and naiads rose out of the lake. Teenaged girls materialized out of the woods, and Cressida read about them in the ancient Greek book that they were dryads. All the teens were laughing and clapping and gossiping among each other.

As they reached the mess hall pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns, and a central fire burned in a bronze barrier. There were tables covered in white and trimmed with purple.

Sarah inched closer to Cressida and spoke in her ear, "Each Cabin has its own table, lucky for you you're sitting with us."

Cressida was hoping to sit alone, but she knew the odds were high. She caught Chiron's eye and he gave her a reassuring smile as he stood in his centaur form beside a table where satyrs were seated. Cressida looked over at the Apollo cabins table and locked eyes with Jack; he gave her thumbs up. She sat at the overcrowded Hermes table.

Sarah was seated beside her and murmured, "Hermes has a lot of children." No doubt he did. Matthew sat across from Cressida, along with his siblings. They talked about stealing the Aphrodite cabins make up and how the Aphrodite girls were spraying perfume in their faces. Cressida felt awkward and uncomfortable, she's hardly ever had friends – and even her foster siblings resented her. They would call her the devil because she always wore black.

Behind the Hermes table was the Ares table. They were laughing and belching wildly with their siblings. Then Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble floor, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass, "To the gods!"

Everybody on the Hermes table, and the other tables raised their glasses. Cressida looked down at her table to find an empty goblet there, but she didn't raise it. They all spoke up, "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came by with plates of food, strawberries, fresh bread, cheese, grapes and barbeque that smelled divine. The nymphs place food on every table, and smiled at us. Cressida's stomach grumbled and Sarah poked her and said, "Eat up! Oh, and for the drink you just speak to it on whatever drink you like."

Cressida picked up her goblet, "Water." She said. The goblet filled with clear liquid.

Matthew raised his eyebrows, "Water?"

Sarah chuckled, clutching her stomach as if she's dying. "Are you nuts? Out of all drinks – water? C'mon you can do better than that."

"No alcohol, though." Matthew added with a grin. The other campers on the table smirked along with him. .

Cressida shrugged and spoke to the goblet, "Sparkling water." The goblet fizzed.

Sarah shook her head and drank from her goblet which was fizzy brown. Matthew and his siblings chuckled as they dug into their foods. From the other tables, people got up and carried their plates toward the centre of the pavilion – where the fire was blazing.

Sarah stood up and said to Cressida, "Burnt offerings to the gods." Cressida thought that was strange. Why would all-powerful gods want food offerings?

She followed Sarah anyway while other kids scraped off her food into the pit of fire. Other teens said a god's name and whisked off their food, causing a whiff of smoke that smelled so delicious, Cressida's mouth watered.

"Hermes," Sarah said, bowing her head and whisking off a slice of roast. She turned to Cressida who just shrugged. She didn't know what to do; who was she going to offer her food to, when she didn't even know who her godly parent is?

Cressida turned away and began to walk back to the table when a girl stopped her with a big smile. She had blonde pigtails, and braces. Her eyes changing colour from brown to blue, to green to brown. "Hey! I'm Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite." She giggled.

"Hi," Cressida muttered. She felt cramped whenever meeting new people. She didn't know how to communicate with girls her age – or rather anybody. What does she say? Does she compliment them?

Lacy played with her pigtails, "You should definitely hang with me sometime, perhaps I can give you a makeover. I understand you would feel uncomfortable, actually don't worry about that. Anyway sorry for rambling I just wanted to introduce myself. What was your name?" She talked too fast Cressida just captured the last sentence.

"Cressida," She said. Other campers were assembling back to their respective tables. Sarah waved over to Cressida to sit back down. Lacy gave her one last smile and headed over to her table.

When she sat back down, Cressida began to munch on her food. Before this, Cressida had never had anything as appetizing as the food she's currently consuming. She only had a meal day, stale bread if she was lucky. Her foster parents were rather poor and only cared for a dime. She was so hungry; she licked the excess barbeque taste on her fingers. She wasn't the only one though; the Hermes children were licking their plates.

Cressida looked at the sky, and her fingers leaked shadow. She was not aware though, because she was so mesmerized gazing at the starry sky. Thunder boomed which interrupted Cressida with a jolt, but then she caught a hold of herself and gazed again.

"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked. Her mouth was full of food, and her voice muffled. Some kids on the table were stealing each others food.

Cressida looked away from the sky, "I just looking at the stars."

Sarah looked above for a second when lightning flashed then looked at Cressida. Her eyes grew wide and her face paled. She gasped, "Oh my gods."

Cressida scrunched up her eyebrows, "What?"

Sarah's face was so pale; Cressida was surprisingly concerned for the other girl. She shook her head frantically, and leaned so close in Cressida's face that she could smell her breath. "Oh my gods..." She repeated in a murmur then turned to her half-brother Matthew, "Matt, look at her eyes. Am I going crazy? I think im going crazy."

Matthew turned mid-stop from laughing when Sarah said his name. He narrowed his eyes, "Her eyes. Why?" Then he sized up on Cressida, and leaned in. "What the Hades?" he whispered, looking shocked.

"What is it?" Cressida demanded quietly, her heart was racing. _What was wrong with her eyes?_

Other kids from the Hermes table were intrigued and closed in around her, all staring with wide eyes. "Your eyes…" Sarah murmured. "They're like… stars."

Cressida's eyebrows rose, "Stars?"

"Constellations." Matthew correct in a whispery voice, mesmerized. Constellations did he say? Cressida's heart pounded. What did this mean?

Cressida's eyes were dark and striking, shining like quasars, and if you looked closely you could see a hint of twinkling stars and swirling wisps of constellations. Glimmer of silver sparkled, and a hint of deep blue clouded the irises. It was so sensual, and amazing that the campers on the table couldn't stop staring. But it all ended abruptly when Chiron pounded his hoof again against the marble floor of the pavilion. Fire in the torches dimmed and crackled. All attention was on him, but Sarah stole glances at Cressida, still amazed.

"Children," Chiron spoke loudly. "We all know about Dionysus' departure, he is reunited with his wife in Olympus. He sends his kindest regards." He cleared his throat and gave a smile. "This Friday we will be having very important guests partaking in the games of capture the flag, and before you groan, yes it is the hunters of Artemis." The campers groaned, and Sarah shifted uncomfortably. Others rolled their eyes. "But, Artemis herself will be visiting camp-half blood along her huntresses. It will be a very special game this Friday." Campers murmured excitedly.

"Okay, quiet now. We have a new camper here today," Cressida managed to stay seated stoically but nervous was creeping in. She hated attention. The air around her shimmered in shadow, but she didn't notice. "Cressida here is new, and I'd respect you all to make her feel welcome." Chiron smiled and everyone looked toward Cressida's direction. They greeted her politely.

After that, everyone headed down toward the bonfire, sitting down in the warm, cosy bearings watching the Apollo kids singing. Even Jack was playing some instrument he seemed to be very good at. Chiron walked over to Cressida while she stood in a group of campers, not really talking.

"Cressida," He spoke. "If you are not claimed tonight, do not feel worried. Gods, they are very busy… At any rate, do not feel distraught. I don't want to give you false hope that you will be claimed." His eyes were gentle, but Cressida felt upset and darkness slithered in her. She didn't expect anything, but she still felt let down.

She nodded, and then he continued. "It's better not to feel upset, the gods, well, sometimes they don't care for their children, but don't let that have any effect on you. I know you've felt this way before, other campers have… last time…" He trailed off, and his eyes grew dark. Cressida wondered if a camper did something horribly wrong, as if a god had neglected a camper which driven the child to do something really bad. "Anyway," Chiron said, placing his hand on Cressida's cold shoulder. "Just know that camp half-blood is safe for you. And I hope you'll enjoy it here, a lot of campers will make you feel at home."

With the fire blazing, and the kids laughing and joking, Cressida could imagine herself feeling happy. Here every night, with the Apollo kids singing along, and the music pipes playing by the satyrs, she felt a spark of hope. Hope that one day she could feel joy, and live past all the darkness from her past. To feel loved and cared for with people like her, a demi-god.

For the rest of the night, it was quite a show. Sarah and Cressida got along very well, and Cressida and Jack talked a bit too. Lacy showed Cressida some weapons the Aphrodite cabin made for capture the flag; it was some perfume that made campers fall asleep – a very effective weapon for capture the flag on Friday. Sarah suggested that she should take Cressida to the armoury so Cressida could choose a weapon for her liking. She agreed. Chiron talked to Cressida more, and she knew he was trying to comfort her when she wasn't claimed. His eyes and voice were soothing. But surprisingly, Cressida didn't feel all that sad that her godly parent hadn't claimed her. She felt strong, like she always did in the night. The darkness made her feel superior.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

That night when Cressida slept, she experienced a very skin-prickling dream. It was all dark, and the air felt hot on her skin. She couldn't see anything. It was as if she was in the void of darkness, a place very, very powerful. She walked in the darkness, but she wasn't afraid. In fact, she felt familiar with the place…

"Cressida," a feminine voice purred softly, it echoed throughout the void of darkness. "Do you know who I am?" The voice felt ancient, very ancient. It was a powerful voice, full of pride and power. The voice shivered down her spine, and her toes felt cold. But Cressida replied, as if she was expecting to answer that question.

"Nyx, Goddess of night." When the words came out of Cressida's mouth, she knew without a doubt they were true. The power radiating out of the darkness was so strong, she has never felt anything like it before.

She could hear the smile in the goddesses voice, "Come forth child, don't be afraid."

Cressida didn't know whether the dream was real or not, but she talked anyway. "I can't see." The darkness curled around her, and her feet moved as if she knew where she was heading.

The goddess chuckled, and a presence emerged from the abyss, its form was so shadowy and strong it radiated power. Cressida would've been stupid not to be scared, but this was a dream, it wasn't real. Nyx stood forty feet tall; she loomed over Cressida as if she were an ant. Her wings were pitched black, she was a churning figure of ash and smoke, her dress was black mixed with colours of the galaxy. Through the dark, Nyx' face was hard to see. Her eyes shone like quasars and something about her made Cressida's spine tingle with familiarity, something about Nyx that Cressida sees in her.

Cressida's breath caught and she stumbled over. "This is just a dream," she told herself, convincing herself. The goddess smiled as if she were sharing a secret.

"Cressida," The goddess said, her voice was so soft. "You share many qualities of mine. And know that, the gods will be suspicious of you, because you are not yet claimed. I know deep inside your thoughts, that you know the truth."

Cressida shook her head, confused. "It can't be – you– it's not possible." As much as Cressida seemed frightened, she actually felt a bit of prideful hope.

"Do you know how long I have lived? I am beyond the gods, the titans_. The mother of all terrors._ I have watched the earth spring from chaos, the titans being overthrown. I have watched the gods rise from their birth. I have seen it all, Cressida. After all, I am the oldest, ancient, primordial deity and the first born from the void. Do you not think I cannot do the impossible?" Nyx' wings retracted, the air hovering darker than usual. Cressida read about Nyx that she would ride in her chariot, pulled by two horses – Shade and Shadow – but Nyx' figure was just there, no chariot, no horses. No surely this must be a dream…

Cressida gulped, this was just a dream. It was just a dream. Nyx kept talking, "The gods won't like it, but they fear me more than ever. But child, make me proud. Soon after you've settled into the camp, I will give you a sign. Therefore, they will bow down to you, and you will be claimed mine. Show your strength, show your darkness. It is great power, beyond the power of others. I will be there during the night, for now, I'll leave you to rest in peace."

Everything the goddess said was daunting. But it made sense, how Cressida's eyes flashed in constellations at the dining pavilion, how Cressida felt at home whenever she gazed at the night sky. The essence around her shimmered with shadow and mist. The goddess' last words echoed with breeze and darkness, and everything went black. Cressida's slept into a dream transformed into a blank dome of darkness. The darkness of the dream lingered around her, but it was comforting and familiar.

Next morning was a sunny, beautiful day. Despite the shiver from Cressida's dream, she was excited to get a weapon. She cleaned up, ate breakfast with Sarah and headed off to the armoury. Outside, the sky was blue with no trace of a cloud. Birds chirped overhead, and the lake glittered against the sun. As they sauntered on the grass, the big house looked in the distance. She could hear the wind chimes tinkling. The house is baby-blue with a white trim.

In the day, Cressida doesn't feel all that powerful compared in the night. It's kind of a weird feeling during the night time, it's like she could do anything. But, in the day she feels… normal. She shook her head, all that talk takes her back to her dream she had yesterday night. She wanted to turn a leaf and change the subject.

"So why is the weather always perfect and sunny?" Cressida asked Sarah. Sarah's dirty blonde hair was long and tied in a ponytail. Her dagger was tucked into her waist band.

"Camps magical borders. It can prevent bad weather, and also monsters. I'd tell you the story behind that but it's pretty long. Anyway, yeah. So basically we kind of get really amazing weather, if it's raining heavily in New York, we get sunny all day long." She explained. Cressida read about monsters in the ancient Greek book. They usually prey for demi-gods so that's why half-bloods are in constant danger.

As they walked, they stopped at a big metal shed. It was already opened, a girl with dark hair with her back facing Cressida, she was rearranging things on the shelves, and ticking off something on a clipboard. Sarah stepped in, and Cressida followed. Inside, the shed was lined with all sorts of dangerous weapons – swords, knives, daggers, bows and arrows, and even guns. Lethal guns.

The dark haired girl whose back was facing them, turned around. She had striking grey eyes. She was tall, tan and athletic. Cressida recognized her from the Athena Cabin. She sized up Cressida. "You look better the last time I saw you."

Sarah was preoccupied, Cressida was full aware that Sarah was stealing some things. Cressida faced the other girl, "Last time you saw me?"

The other girl nodded her grey eyes unfocused as if she's thinking about all kinds of things at once. "You were lying limp on the ground unconscious." Cressida's cheeks were hot; she's never ever felt embarrassed before.

Sarah came up beside Cressida, her pockets looked chunky. "Oh hey, Dominque. Brain girl." She said to the other girl, her name was Dominque, a daughter of Athena.

Dominque's smile was tight and she rolled her eyes. "I see you've been stealing again, Sarah. You Hermes children… such kleptomaniacs."

"Whatever." Sarah said, and then she turned to Cressida. "Let's find you a weapon, shall we? All demi-gods need a weapon."

Dominque left, and Sarah and Cressida rummaged through some weapons. Sarah offered her a spear made from bronze. "Celestial Bronze. Made for harming monsters, but is impervious to mortals."

"I don't like spears." Cressida replied.

Sarah offered her a dagger. "Very effective." She supplied, but Cressida shook her head. _No daggers. _Sarah sighed exasperatedly when Cressida declined all weapons Sarah presented.

Cressida went to look for her own. She didn't want any swords, or daggers or spears. But something caught her eye on the far wall. It was placed among other bows and arrows, but this was made from obsidian black. Sarah caught up to her and caught what she was looking.

"You want to practice Archery?" Sarah asked with eyebrows raised. Cressida thought about it… she really admired Archery.

Cressida shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I've always wanted to learn how to use a bow and arrow." She plucked off the bow from the wall, and the arrows that were held beside it in a black leather quiver. It was dusty. She blew on it.

"That's made from Stygian Iron, that kind of iron harms both mortals and monsters. It was dipped into the river Styx in the underworld." She shivered despite the warm clammy weather in the shed. "It's like imperial gold – which the romans use." She spat out the word 'roman'.

Cressida turned around, still holding the bow and arrow. She decided mentally that she was going to use that as her weapon, but first, it needed serious cleaning. "Why do you talk about the romans like their venom?" She asked Sarah as they exited from the armoury.

Sarah scrunched up her face in disgust, and played with the hilt of her dagger tucked in her waist band. "The Greeks and the romans have always been on bad terms – long story. Anyway, last year the seven of the prophecy defeated Gaia – the earth goddess –blah, blah yadda, anyway, yeah, so they defeated her right after we made some kind of peace with the romans. Because the romans from Camp-Jupiter were coming to attack camp half-blood and we kind of battled with them for at least a few minutes before we made peace. But, anyway collateral damage was done, and most of our campers got hurt – thanks to that douche bag of a roman Octavian."

Cressida tried to process all that. Okay, romans… The seven of the prophecy? She just sighed and let Sarah talk trash about the romans and how Greeks are more superior. Cressida couldn't argue with that, obviously because she's Greek. After that, Cressida cleaned up her black obsidian bow and arrow. She slung the arrows in the quiver on her back, and the bow. Sarah took her to the archery field where Chiron and the Apollo kids practiced and taught Archery. Cressida was anxious but also in exhilarated anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Cressida trudged on the grass toward the archery field where Chiron was standing on his four hooves, his arrows and quiver on his back. The Apollo kids were practicing some shoots, and Jack was among them. Cressida watched as he flexed his arm before adjusting an arrow on the bows string, then he pulled back and shot. He hit the target accurately on the bull's eye. Cressida was impressed, but Apollo kids were naturals at Archery.

As she approached with her bow and the quiver with arrows on her back, Chiron smiled and greeted her. "I have no doubts that you will excel in this sport, Cressida." He said warmly, and then he called out to Jack.

Jack trotted over; he was wearing jeans and his orange camp T-shirt. The leather string necklace around his neck held two beads. She remembered hearing Sarah say that each bead was given to each Camp Half-Blood camper at the end of each summer, and each bead represented some important event. Jack held his bow in arm as he came toward Chiron.

"Hey Cressida," he greeted her and smiled. He had a nice smile, full of happiness and invigoration. His sun-kissed blonde hair was tousled, and his blue bright eyes were luminous in warm breeze.

"Jack, I want you to instruct Cressida on the basics of Archery. I have a meeting with the council of cloven elders." He said, and then looked down at Cressida. He was massive, towering over her with his large centaur body, and Cressida was tall. "Is that okay for you?" He asked. She nodded. Jack looked eager with anticipation as Chiron trundled away.

Jack turned to Cressida; his blue eyes reflected the suns warm beam of light. "Let's see what you got." He grinned. Cressida was regretting this already.

They've been practicing for a few hours now, and the sun was setting. Cressida suggested they should stop, but Jack refused and insisted she'd practice more. But Cressida has been missing the targets and the arrows would hit a tree or gods forbid a cocoon hiding in the bushes.

Jack went behind her, and Cressida's body went rigid. "Relax," he chuckled with amusement. "Im just adjusting your aim," Her stance was correct, and he placed her three fingers lightly on the string. She was full aware of his close proximity, but she didn't say anything.

"You know," He drawled while Cressida adjusted her bow and stance. "You don't need to worry about finding who your godly parent is, in my opinion; I'd think it's actually better to not know who it is." Little did he know, Cressida kind of half-heartedly knew who her godly parent is? "Anyway," he said quietly. "You don't need to feel distraught about it. I can see the sadness in your eyes." They locked eyes for a second when Jacks head was near her shoulder, and then he looked away.

Cressida's body tingled warmly in his presence. But it was too awkward now, so she cleared her throat and adjusted her aim then waited for his instructions.

Her body was perpendicular to the target and the shooting line, and she listened to every word Jack instructed her to do. He was the natural, anyway. He nodded in approval.

"Now raise your arrow, and take a breath. This should be done in fluid motion, so be patient and ready. Know where you're aiming at, okay?" He said quietly, placing his warm hand on her cold bony shoulder.

She nodded and raised her bow, the arrow on the string, ready. She had a clear mind, and forgot for a second that Jack was so close behind her. She was at ease, and she could feel the darkness settling in the sky. All focus was on the cut-out target a few metres in front of her; she focused intently on the red dot.

With a confident breath, she held the bow outwards toward the target. Inner elbow parallel to the ground, she drew the string back to her anchor point – around her cheek and chin. She narrowed her eyes at the red dot target with dominance and aimed. Then, with swift movement, she released the arrow. Jack gasped behind her.

She inhaled. She got right in the middle of the red dot. Perfect precision, perfect shot – the arrow hit the target, right in the middle. She didn't know how to feel about that. The sky was darker now, and the stars peaked out. She could feel all the nocturnal animals' eyes on her, and then she wondered how did she know that? She could hear whispery voices in her head, animal-like voices…

But before she could register that though, Jack clasped her on the shoulder. "That was absolutely well done, Cressida. Pretty good, you're a natural." He was beside her now, smiling.

She didn't know how to respond to his comment, she just nodded. Then he said, "Do it again." She did on the target beside it, and hit a perfect shot. He shook his head, amazed. "Maybe you're a daughter of Apollo, who knows?" She bit her lip, she isn't sure about that.

Jack kept gushing to her, and then he left with his siblings. Cressida stayed behind, she wanted to know more about those animal-like voices in her head… she knew they were nocturnal, and she knew who had full control over nocturnal animals.

She trudged near the woods, and then looked behind her to see the campers pre-occupied in their own stuff. She walked in the woods, careful not to fall over a branch.

"_Up here!" _A voice hissed in her head. It was a bat. How did she know it was a bat? "_Daughter of night, up here!" _

She stopped mid-track in her steps, her heart raced. She was definitely going crazy. She shook her head in disbelief. No, not possible. I can't talk to animals, she thought.

She could basically hear the annoyance in its voice. "_Just look up here, for the love of Nyx." _

She gulped; she couldn't believe she was actually obeying the stupid bat. She looked up to find a leathery bat hanging upside down a branch, its beady brown eyes glaring down at Cressida.

"_Are your ears impaired girl?" _It hissed, baring its fangs. Cressida raised her eyebrows. Okay, maybe I'm not crazy, she thought.

"You're talking in my head. I don't need to _hear _with that." She blinked. She could hear the exasperation in the bats voice. "How in the hades are you communicating with me anyway?"

The bat rolled its beady eyes – actually rolled its eyes. Who know animals could do that? "_Have you not been listening? You are the daughter of Night! And Mother Night _controls _Nocturnal animals!" _The bat made a 'cry for help' sound deep in its throat.

"I'm not…" she breathed. The dream – it can't be real, can it? Can she actually… she took a deep breath and faced the bat who was flapping its leathery wings impatiently. She couldn't believe she was actually arguing with a bat – a bat. Anger eroded inside her, she felt so annoyed, agitated over nothing. Misty shadow circled around her, though she wasn't aware of it. Her eyes shone constellations, colours of the starry night. The bat widened its beady eyes and flew its leathery wings away, making horrifying sounds. Cressida was confused; the bats eyes were so full of fear. _Why?_

She stomped her foot in aggravation. _What the hades is happening to me?_ She mentally screamed. Clenching her fists, she trotted back to the campers lining up for the dining pavilion. She was furious. She didn't want to see anyone, but Sarah caught her before she could escape to the cabins.

"You know," Sarah was saying, her mouth full of roasted peanuts. "I haven't seen you smile since you came here, you radiate darkness it's actually kind of scary." Cressida wasn't offended nor was she angry anymore. Sarah still gushed to Cressida about the whole constellation-eyes thingy, Sarah was curious as to how that happened. Chiron talked to her a few times, comforting her again. She didn't tell anyone that she just talked to a bat earlier, they'd think she was nuts… In the dining pavilion, she still wasn't claimed. Nothing made sense. The dream, everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomorrow was Capture the flag, and the Hermes kids in the cabin couldn't stop staring at Cressida like she was a strange animal that has yet to be discovered. They felt sorry for her; she could feel the pity they exuded onto their faces. And she hated it. They had no idea that she knows who her godly parent is – at least she thinks it – and if they did, gods know they would never believe it. A child of the primordial goddess…? It was rare, scratch that, it's impossible.

Still residing into the Hermes cabin, Cressida tugged on her camp half-blood t shirt and thought to herself, _it's good here. Being away from her foster family is a major blessing._She wasn't happy entirely, but she felt accepted. Being here with people – kids just like her, it was something. But if they found the truth – having crazy dreams communicating with the Goddess Nyx, talking to bats – it was nuts. Hell, it was insane.

Cressida hopped off her bunk – it was the morning – and Sarah entered the cabin with a wary look onto her face. She caught sight of Cressida who was now standing with her black hair matted, and walked over.

Sarah bit her lip. "Chiron has summoned you to the Big House. It's important." Her voice was monotone, like she was trying to keep her guard up.

Anxiety blossomed into Cressida's insides. _What if he knows about Nyx?_She shook her head mentally. He mustn't know… She took a deep breath. "Why?"

She gave a lopsided shrug. But Cressida knew she was anxious, that whatever Chiron wanted to see Cressida about, it was majorly important. "I don't know, but you have to see him now. Do you want me to walk with you there?"

Cressida gulped. She wasn't afraid of seeing Chiron, but she was kind of uneasy. She was mostly worried that he might know of Nyx… "Okay. Thanks."

They both walked along the path to the Big House. The sun was warm and bright, and everything was colourful. Some kids gave Cressida side long glances and were murmuring amongst each other. Some gave her tight smiles, their eyes obviously full of pity.

The strawberry fields were lush and ripe, the Demeter and Dionysus kids using their powers and abilities to help grow the crops in the fields, along with the satyrs playing their reed pipes. Sarah said once that the strawberries help pay the expenses for the camp, and the cover name for camp half-blood was called 'Delphi Strawberry Service'.

The big blue house came into view with its four-story build, its wrap around deck had lounge chairs, a card table and wind chimes shaped like nymphs as they spun. Taking some steps on the stairs, Sarah turned to Cressida. "Good luck." She sighed. "It might be about your godly parent, maybe. But he looked really grief-stricken and pale." Well, that made Cressida feel a lot better. "But don't worry," she added quickly. 'I'm sure it'll be okay." Sarah looked doubtful though.

Opening the door to the big house, Cressida walked in on Chiron on a magical wheelchair in deep conversation with a Satyr. She felt like she was interrupting on something.

Chiron cleared his throat. Sarah was right; he looked awfully pale and wary. His brown eyes tinged with sadness and – fear? He gestured to a couch nearby. "Come in, Cressida. Sit."

The satyr shifted nervously. He tugged at his camp t shirt, blinked erratically, he was scared. Not at Cressida but– at something else, or _someone_ else. He made Cressida feel uncomfortable as she sat on the comfy couch. She stared at the lion on the fireplace mantle.

Chiron wheeled his magical wheelchair, a blanket sprawled onto his legs. "Cressida, we must talk urgent matters. It concerns you solely on the fact that you have not yet been claimed." She could hear edginess in his voice. It felt like all her living organs were tied up with anxiety.

"Are you kicking me out of camp-half blood?" She uttered. Her voice was croaky and shaky. She couldn't stand going back there – to that place. So many dark things happened there, and it was horrible. She wasn't weak, but she just could stand being surrounded by all those indelible memories.

Chiron smiled slowly, but it was a sad smile. "Gods, no. Cressida this is your home." He assured her. "This situation is difficult. And before I tell you the problem, I just wanted to assure you that you are safe nevertheless. Okay?" The complication in his voice was apathetic. Relief and anxiety warred inside her chest.

She took a shaky breath, "Okay."

On the other side of the room, the satyr made unnerving noises under his breath. He kept muttering, 'Powerful scent.' 'Too powerful…' 'Powerful than the big three.' The last sentence was barely audible, but Cressida was sure she heard correctly.

Chiron gave him a side-long glance, his mouth pursed with a thin line. His brown eyes were sunken, and his beard ragged. He looked like he aged another 1000 years. And he was really old. "Quintus, that's enough." He soothed the satyr, Quintus. "We have far more important matters onto our shoulders."

Quintus shuffled closer to Chiron, his body shaking at what the other man is about to say. Chiron turned to Cressida, his face pale. He cleared his throat. "We've been receiving Iris messages lately from Olympus," He began saying, the Centaur was anxious no doubt. "And the Olympians have their suspicions about you." He drawled. He stopped and looked down.

So many feelings flooded into Cressida. Anger, resentment, uneasiness, it was all too overwhelming. She doesn't even know why she felt so much infuriation.

He continued, "They have confirmed that you are not one of their offspring, and the minor gods are definite when they say you are not one of theirs. But one thing is for certain, Cressida, are that you are a half-blood nonetheless."

Cressida stared. She expected sooner or later that the others would know for sure she isn't a normal half-blood. That she wasn't an offspring from the Olympians and/or the minor gods.

"You don't look surprised," Chiron sat back in his wheelchair, his face pensive as he stroked his beard. Cressida gulped. Maybe now is the time to tell the truth.

"Chiron," she said nervously. "I've been having strange dreams…"

"Ahhh." He said, now it was his turn not to be surprised. "That is one of a half-bloods many traits or abilities, as one might put it. It is normal for a demi-god, but these dreams are not like mortal dreams." Cressida's chest felt like a thousand ants are eating away at it.

"How so?" she managed to ask. She bit her tongue.

"Well, these dreams have a meaning, or a purpose. They are dreams of importance, indicating a message from someone else, or what may happen in the future…" he elucidated. "What dreams have you been having, Cressida?" he asked, eyebrows lowered.

She gulped. "It might sound crazy, but – I – I've been somewhat communicating with a goddess… _and a very_ powerful one." Her chest heaved. "You might not believe me – but, I'm certain it was the primordial goddess Nyx."

Quintin yelped, his hooves thundered on the carpet. He made a strangled sound deep in his throat, and muffling noises whilst chewing on his t shirt. He kept muttering. Chiron was pale. He shook his head, "That's impossible, child. You _must_ be mistaken, or it must've been just a regular dream." She could see the terror in his eyes, though. Chiron looked so confident and invincible, but she has never seemed him look ruffled.

Cressida's blood turned cold. "She said you wouldn't believe me. I know what I saw – dreamed – whatever. It was real. It _felt_ real." Her voice sounded foreign to her. Her face transformed impassive when Chiron shook his head, clearly treating her as if she's a child. Quintin gasped silently.

"Cressida, if you talk of the Night, it is dangerous. Dangerous for all of us. Names hold power." Chiron said softly. "You are mistaken." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You may go now." She nodded slowly, kind of let down.

Cressida wanted to protest, snap at him for being like this, but she knew better not to argue. After all, he'd treated her like family she's never had, and welcomed her with opened arms. She respected that. But, he's supposed to understand. But no one does. Right now, she wanted to punch a wall. Scream on the top of her lungs. But she stood and nodded once, balling her fists up and controlling the anger that is fighting to consume her. She walked silently out of the house; Quintin looked so small and fragile, his eyes bulging with fear.

Once out, she walked toward the cabins. Thunder rumbled in the sky, flash of neon blue zigged above erratically against the sun. The Aphrodite girls were screaming outside their cabins, holding shampoo bottles, their hairs were vivid pink. They were chasing the two twin Hermes boys – Travis and Connor Stoll – who were laughing and running for their lives, high fiving each other. A daughter of Demeter rolled her eyes and shook her head at the twins. It eased the anger inside Cressida.

"The Stoll brothers love to prank on the Aphrodite cabin. But this was epic, replacing their shampoos with pink hair dye." An amused boy said behind Cressida.

"I bet you 20 drachmas they will end up in the infirmary. Boy would that be a sucker, capture the flag is tomorrow!"

She put her head down and walked away, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. All she wanted to do was run into the wildness in the dark forever.

**AN**

**HELLO HELLO HELLO. GREETINGS EARHTLINGS.**


	7. Chapter 7

The course of the day was a blur. Cressida was still angry and furious. She still attended her archery class, and she hit and knocked her bow repeatedly, hitting every target with accuracy. Chiron was impressed, and his eyes still held that faraway terror whenever he glanced up at the sky which would rumble with thunder. The Apollo kids stared at Cressida in awe as she shot with her bow and arrow. Jack clapped and beamed, no one knew of the conversation her and Chiron had earlier.

The sun descended, and the birds chirped. The Apollo kids left with Chiron to get ready for dinner, but Jack lingered. Cressida poured all her leftover anger by grabbing the last arrow from her quiver and shooting it. Jack whistled behind her.

She turned to him. "You should go." She said bluntly.

He frowned, "Aren't you coming to the pavilion?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not hungry, and quite frankly I'd rather just shoot arrows."

He took a step forward, and gave a half-smile. "You perhaps could be claimed tonight at the campfire. You should come."

Anger rose inside her. She stepped back, and took a deep breath. He's only trying to make her feel better, and he didn't deserve to get tongue lashed at. She glanced at the orange and pink sky, thunder rumbled. "No," she said simply. "I don't think I'll be claimed… not now, at least."

He glanced at the sky too. "Zeus seems angry." Then he shook his head. "Well, I can't make you come and you'll be missing my lovely performance at the campfire, but, I can understand what you're going through." He has no idea.

"Anyway," he drawled. "If you need me, I'll be over at the dining pavilion. Have fun shooting arrows." He smiled, and reluctantly walked away.

Cressida sighed. She had no arrows left in her quiver, so she stomped over to the target dummy and plucked them out. She sighed. As she retrieved the arrows, and placed them in her quiver, she carried her bow and turned around. Walking up a few metres, a good distance between her and the target dummy, she raised her bow and the arrow and shot. She missed.

Her stomach knotted. All of the anger and resentment vanished away, replaced with distress. She plopped herself on the ground, the grass mushy underneath her. She sighed morosely, setting her bow on the ground with a ding. She looked up at the sky, it was dark now. The brilliant stars scattered all over, and the lightning ended abruptly, like it was frightened of the night and fled away out of its presence. She had a very vivid image of the god Zeus and Nyx.

While gazing, she could sense the night lurking close by. Like a special connection. Cressida's pale face looked up, she said half-heartedly to herself and to the night, "Why?" she said. The darkness stared back at her, but she continued on. "Why not claim me already? Get this all over with. The gods are suspicious, and who knows what they'll do?" Cressida's eye shone. The darkness in her orbs grew, and the light poured in, so vibrant. Then, like before, her eyes were twinkling like constellations.

She felt stupid, talking to the night sky all alone. Having a conversation to her. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds of the crickets cricketing. Then a rustling of the bushes interrupted her, and a noise like papier Mache crumbling talking in her mind. "Hey kid, don't feel down. Night always hears ya' even though she's on her nightly journey. She will claim you when she can."

It wasn't a bat speaking to her though. It was a cricket. And she was more than certain. She talked back to the cricket in her mind as if she does this everyday – talk to nocturnal animals. "What am I going to do? Just sit around and watch people look at me with pity? They think its weird im not claimed yet – you know what, im not going to talk about this with a cricket." She opened her quasar like eyes.

"Wow, those eyes." The cricket whistled in her mind, and it sounded like the glue splattering on the paper Mache sound. "You know what kid? A piece of advice I'll share with you. Don't be afraid of anything. Mother Night's children are valiant, _and terrifying_. And by the look of those daunting shining eyes, you can show all the gods you're more than their little pawn, or whatever. Show them what the Night is made of, what you're capable of."

She could feel her eyes shine luminescent. But who knew a cricket could be so wise? She took the crickets optimistic words into consideration. It's like courage suddenly built inside her, she could feel her bones tightening with strength. It was weird – because she could feel the night close in on her, swallowing her. She felt a strong bond – between her and the darkness. The similarity. She wanted to smile, but instead she held her chin up and got up to stand. She didn't know how long she sat there till she had pins and needles in her feet.

_Ugh_, she thought. She heard crunching footsteps behind her, and before she could turn around, a familiar voice spoke. "Hey," it was Jacks, she hadn't realised just how rich his voice was – so poetic. "I came back, thought you needed company." She could hear the smiling.

She didn't want to turn around, but too late because Jack Hummingbird – that was his last name, mind you – stood in front of her. And he was staring, awe-struck. Oh no, she thought. Her eyes.

"Holy Zeus?" He breathed. He leaned in closer and she could smell the scent of roasted peanuts – now she was hungry. "Your eyes, oh my gods. Your eyes." He raised his shaking hands, as if to touch her eyes, but stopped mid-way. "Cressida…"

She swallowed, her jaw tightened and she could feel the anxiety succumbing within her. She had to tell him. She had too… There was no other explanation to this other than explaining to him she was a daughter of the personification of night, and if that wasn't nerve-wracking, what was? "Jack, I have to tell you something… And before you say im a mentally disordered and deluded, hear me out…" She took a deep breath.

"They're like… stars; I've never seen something so mesmerizing before." His awe-struck voice was evident, and so was his uttering breath of syllables. He snapped out of it. "Tell me what? That you're an alien who has super cool galaxy eyes?" He shook his head, realising what he just said was stupid. "Sorry, anyway…"

She cleared her throat and gestured to the grass beneath them. They sat down, the dark sky above them and the crickets cricketing like crazy. She explained everything. First, the dream of the goddess Nyx and how she always felt drawn darkness. Then she recalled the talking to nocturnal animal's part, the bat and the cricket. Throughout this all his eyes grew hades wide. His blue alive eyes washed out as did his face.

He took a shaky breath. "That's impossible, but I believe you." She didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened.

"You do?" Her eyebrows rose.

He nodded. "It explains the eyes… but, Cressida… that's kinda impossible. Personifications gods can't have half-blood children; they have titans, or other powerful gods."

That's what she thought. "But they're powerful. Even Nyx confirmed that having mortal children wasn't out of her reach – it's never happened, until now."

He nibbled on his nails; his eyes were bulged with fear. "I mean – most of her children were made by herself – .Parthenogenesis." His voice was barely a whisper. "That would make you such a powerful demi-god, the gods would feel intimidated."

She looked at the sky. "Even Zeus fears the Night."

Jack looked at her, eyes even wider than before. Then he started spewing out questions, "Have you found out how you arrived to camp half-blood? Has monsters ever attacked you? You must have if you really are a child of Nyx…"

"I don't know yet – but my guess is that Nyx brought me here, safety. And for the monsters part, no… I don't know." She wondered a lot on the monsters topic.

"My estimate is, despite monsters that prey on powerful demi-gods, they left you alone because you're a child of the Night. And Nyx, she lives in Tartarus during the day, and that's where monsters inhabit. Most likely, the monsters stayed away from you because they fear Nyx. Who wouldn't? She's so ancient, she was here before Earth – Gaia was created." Jack's words echoed and Goosebumps crawled on Cressida's skin. He looked so afraid.

"That seems like the most likely estimation." Was all Cressida could say, and then she quickly added, "You can't tell anyone, Jack. Promise me?"

He nodded grimly, "Even If I did, no one would believe me. The whole concept was impossible until now… But, I promise." Then he added, lightening up the conversation. "This was the longest conversation I've ever had with you and the most you've ever talked… with emotion."

She smacked his arm lightly. "I have emotion." She argued.

He chuckled. "No, every time I see you your face is impassive. You freak all the kids at the camp out."

She felt satisfied that she freaks all the kids at camp out. It's like it was an accomplishment. "Maybe I like to keep my feelings intact. It's easier to keep it in rather than get hurt."

He looked at her more serious now, and his laughter died down. He touched her hand and she flinched. "You do realise that if you get claimed Nyx' daughter, that you are a ticking time bomb? The gods would be on you no doubt, Zeus and the Olympians are very protective over their thrones and they would go as far as to get rid of someone who has the power to usurp it."

She looked down. "I know – Chiron warned me." Jacks mouth went agape. "But I don't want to seize their power. I don't want any of that," she added quickly, her constellation eyes dimmed a little, and Jack still seemed to be in awe whenever he gazed into them.

He let go of her hand. "I know." Then to re-lighten the mood he added, "Want me to sing you a song? I have the best voice out of my siblings."

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

He sighed, "Well – anyway. Capture the flag is tomorrow." He grinned when she averted her eyes from the ground. "And Apollo cabin is going against the Hermes. So we'll be against each other."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll prove to you not only the Apollo cabin can shoot arrows."

His jaw dropped.

AN-

_**hey,mheysdn djwsbfej hey, its diana here. just dropping by another chapter... which no one will read but yolo who care shahah hey**_


	8. Chapter 8

Cressida slept as droplets of snowflakes fell silently outside the Hermes Cabin. She slept dreamlessly until spirals of darkness drew her in; she was entering a dream – but not any normal dream. She found herself standing in pitched darkness, she was in the Mansion of Night – Nyx' home.

She spun around slowly, and put her hands up in irritation. "Really?" she said, exasperated. "Is this the only way to communicate?"

A forty foot figure emerged out of nowhere. Nyx stood tall in her graceful, shadowy figure, her dress shining with colours of the nebula, but this time she was standing in a chariot made of pure iron black, pulled by two black horses with piercing red eyes – Shade and Shadow. Her wings beat, and her quasar eyes – similar to Cressida's – sparkled with amusement. The goddess chuckled, and as she did, the horses bared their fangs as if they were smiling ever so freakishly.

Cressida stepped back. "No offence, but your tall figure –" , she gestured to Nyx' body. "– is kind of nerve-wracking."

"Yes, I see it pushes mortals off the edge," The goddess said. "I can appear as however I desire, but I like this best."

"Okay," Cressida drawled. "Why am I here?" Cressida knew that if Nyx is appearing into her dreams, that it wasn't good news. Cressida did not like that.

"I see Zeus is suspicious as I predicted," The goddess mused. "Let him be, the gods won't harm you, and I ensure that." Her ash smoke legs churned as she said that.

Cressida gulped. "What will happen when they know the truth? That – that – "

"That you're a child of mine?" The goddess cocked her head. "They will deny it of course, I have never conceived a mortal being."

"If I am truly a child – a half-blood of yours – then who is my father?" Cressida looked away, feeling kind of anxious to find out the answer. If what Jack said is true, that Nyx had her by herself, all she wanted was for Nyx to confirm that.

The goddess sighed – and it echoed throughout the void of darkness. "Child, you do not have a father. It is I who is your only parent, for I can conceive without another. I have most my children by myself." She sounded pleased.

Cressida cut to the chase. "Okay. Whatever. What do you want?"

A wisp of darkness drew from Nyx' body and the horse's eyes glowed furiously. "Do not demand me, Child. I have appeared to you to ensure your safety, the years I've protected you from the monsters that slay and prey on demi-gods. But you will not need that. You're capable of anything, Cressida. I may not be here physically and directly for you, but I am always watching over you in the hours of darkness."

Now was the time for Cressida to feel angry. Years of bitterness washed over her, consuming all the times of darkness and isolation she felt. "Watching over me isn't enough," her voice cracked. "14 years and 246 days I have spent... alone. Lost and confused. An orphan who know one cared about. Unloved, because my parent left me. _I_ was abandoned because my parent refused to care for me, to_ be_ there for me. And the _worse_ thing? All those years and days... you didn't bother to acknowledge me until now, and I don't want to be a _spawn_ of a primordial goddess. I don't want to burden these powers... to carry this darkness. All those years I've spent crying myself to sleep in the night, calling out for love, for the parent who left me alone in solitary."

If the goddess pitied Cressida's words, she didn't show it. Tears stung Cressida's eyes, she hasn't cried since the night she arrived at her second foster home, she was ten years old then.

"I am a goddess, child. You must fend for yourself, I cannot interfere with your life. I am the night itself." Nyx said. The constellations on her dress sparkled brilliant shades.

"I didn't ask for this life. I didn't ask to be a daughter of Night." Cressida whispered, breathlessly. She didn't mean for this conversation to turn tables. "Now the gods will find out eventually, and they will kill me. I shouldn't be a half-blood of a primordial goddess, it shouldn't have happened."

The rage in the goddesses eyes died down, and the blackness of her figure washed out. The horses disappeared in a wispy flash. "You have a tough journey ahead of you. The gods will do whatever they can to rid of you, but I know for certain you will get through it. You will show no sign of weakness, and remember, you are a child of mine. Show strength, as you are born with. _Darkness can fill you with loneliness, but you are not alone_."

Cressida didn't understand the last words the goddess said. The chariot glimmered and vanished, leaving only Nyx standing. "And with your journey soon to come, you will face many difficulties." She said, and the next words bit Cressida hard in the chest. "The only way to control the darkness is when you learn to accept it. To accept who you are."

Then Nyx dissolved into a cloud of black twinkling shadow of night and dusk. Cressida's heart pounded still as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, was Capture the flag. The kids of camp-half blood were preparing for the game, practicing their swordplay, and shooting bows. The Hephaestus cabin was inventing traps, and the Athena cabin was using their knacks at tactics. The Hermes cabin was preparing pranks and ambushes. The Hecate cabin was practicing their magic. Everyone was excited because the goddess Artemis is participating along with her sisters in arms – the huntresses. Cressida's stomach coiled up, the goddess surely knows of the suspicions against Cressida and her unclaimed godly parent.

Capture the flag was hours away, and as the kids in the cabin were preparing up, Cressida stepped outside and slung the strap of her quiver behind her back and her bow. She was greeted by the cold brisk wind that hit her face. It was snowing, but she wasn't that cold that she'd have to wear a sweater – courtesy of the magical barriers. She walked along the pathway of the cabins, kids were laughing and battling playfully with their swords. Fractals of white flakes fell onto Cressida's black shoulder-length hair.

A haunting feeling washed over her, the dream last night she had. The words Nyx left loitered in her mind, _the only way to control the darkness is when you learn to accept it. To accept who you are. _Cressida didn't know until then, that she didn't accept this all. But what Nyx said, to control the darkness? Cressida shook her head and the flakes fell onto her t shirt. She didn't want to overthink it through. It didn't help matters.

Amid the cabins, the stone-lined fire pit was occupied. A young girl wearing a simple brown dress, and a scarf around her head was tending the flames. Cressida came to a halt when the girl brought her eyes to her. They were fiery – golden and red flames that were cosy and warm. It was the goddess Hestia – thanks to the book Jack loaned to Cressida.

Hestia smiled warmly at her – much to Cressida's surprise. Hestia brought her hand up and beckoned Cressida forward. Cressida ambled over to her, her sneakers crunching under the snow. The goddess's eyes smiled as Cressida accompanied her on the concrete, by the fire.

"Hello, Cressida." The goddess said amiably. Being with Hestia's presence gave a warmly feel, after all, she was the goddess of the hearth and home.

"Hi," Cressida mumbled. She fiddled with her hands, and her dark eyes glimmered.

The goddess chuckled, "Don't be afraid, dear." She said. "Are you hungry?" She brought out her palm as if she were to materialize food, Cressida didn't doubt it at all.

"No, thank you." Cressida said. Her heart was pounding, and her teeth chattering – and she wasn't even cold. She was so apprehensive about Hestia talking to her – because of the god's suspicions about Cressida.

Hestia leaned in and gave a half-smile. "I mean you no harm, dear. I know of what the gods are brewing up there," her fiery eyes drifted to the sky, and lightning flashed.

Hestia waved a hand over, and Cressida was confused as the goddesses eyes stared into Cressida's, alarmed. For a second Cressida was afraid that her eyes were stars, but it was the day…

Hestia seized hold of Cressida's shaky hands. "My brother Zeus cannot hear us now, but be attentive." She whispered, and her eyes were alarmed and frightened, and suddenly Cressida was too. "I know of your godly parent, child. I have been keeping your secret from Zeus, but I'm afraid it won't stay like that any longer."

Cressida swallowed hard, and her throat was dry. She took a sharp intake of breath, "You know?"

The goddess nodded and leaned back, tending the hearth again. "The Night is not affiliated with Olympus, and the second I glanced at you I knew you were not the usual type of demi-gods we've seen. At first I thought you were a child of Hades, resurrected from the dead or perhaps have been stopped in time from the Lotus Casino." She said. Cressida was confused. "But I was wrong. Your presence – it's far stronger. Powerful. Zeus has no idea, but he has his suspicions. And it's only a matter of time when he uncovers the truth." The goddess turned to Cressida. "But I will not side with him if that happens."

Cressida's chest fluttered. She took a shaky breath in air of snow. "What will happen?"

The goddess lips formed a tight, grim line. "It is unpredictable. But he will do anything in his power to eradicate you, but he will do it at the appropriate time. It will not end to that, I assure you. If he knows of your Mother, he would not do it directly. He wouldn't want someone as powerful as you to be here, he cares of his throne tenaciously." The goddess words were sad, as if she sympathaiszes with Cressida.

Cressida closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to be here. She didn't ask to be like this. She didn't want it at all. But a surge of daunting strength consumed her as she sat by the hearth. She opened her dark eyes and said calmly, "I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this, but if it comes to the stage where Zeus will do anything in his power to get rid of me, I am going to fight back. I didn't ask for this life, but I will not be toyed with."

The hearth crackled, and Hestia's eyes flared with pride. She smiled. "I respect that dearly." She said. "You are very strong. You have immense power you have yet to understand, but be warned, do not let the darkness overthrow you; power can be an addictive element."

After that strange conversation, Hestia waved her hand and continued to tend the fire. Cressida stood up and took a shaky breath. She went to the Hermes cabin to help prepare for capture the flag. The teams were announced earlier and the Hermes cabin was paired with – Nemesis, Hypnos, Nike, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus and Dionysus cabins. The opposing team consisted of – Athena, Artemis and her huntresses, Apollo, Tyche, Hebe, and Iris cabins. Cressida's side got the advantage of more cabins, but only because Artemis was playing against them.


	9. Chapter 9

It was time for Capture the flag.

After dining at the diner pavilion, all the camp-half blood residents stood at the tables and waited for Chiron's instructions. They were all geared up – Cressida had her bow and arrows ready, other kids stood with their swords, spears and celestial bronze shields. It was blue and red teams – Cressida was on the red side. Everyone put on their helmets. Sarah stood beside Cressida as the kids yelled and cheered. They were all excited.

Cressida was nervous. But luckily, Sarah was there to soothe her. "It's going to be fine, don't worry." She said, smiling reassuringly. "Wait till Artemis and her huntresses arrive, and then you'll feel even more nervous." Her face paled. Thanks for the soothing, then.

Just then as Chiron announced the teams – Hermes cabin was paired with – Nemesis, Hypnos, Nike, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus and Dionysus cabins. The opposing team consisted of – Athena, Artemis and her huntresses, Apollo, Tyche, Hebe, and Iris cabins. Cressida's side got the advantage of more cabins, but only because Artemis was playing against them.

Then, it all went eerily quiet. Sarah tensed and gasped simultaneously beside her, and Chiron stood tall with his hoof. Footsteps of crunching snow greeted them nearby the pavilion, and teens faced a certain someone who has just arrived. Cressida followed their gaze at a pack of girls. The silver colour blinded her eyes.

A twelve year old girl leaded the pack of girls – which were about ten all in all. Cressida was shocked by her striking beauty. The girl had long, lush auburn hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon. Like her fellow maidens – she wore silver cloaks and pants with a bow and quiver behind her back. Cressida knew without a doubt it was a goddess. The goddess Artemis.

Everyone – and I mean everyone, bowed before her. Cressida stood frozen, staring awe eyed at Artemis. Sarah grabbed and dragged Cressida's arm down to bow, but she could not tear her eyes off the goddess. The goddess smiled and gestured for everyone to stand up. Next to Artemis, stood a girl around fourteen, with short black hair and eyes as blue lightning – she seemed to be the only girl of the pack who wasn't scowling at the boys. _Right, Artemis' huntresses have pledged themselves and vowed the company of men._

The flags were put in order. Two flags – the opposing team was a banner of pure silver, with a crescent moon and a bow and arrow – Artemis' symbol. Cressida's team flag was gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head – Ares symbol.

"Are they always the leading teams?" Cressida asked Sarah as they marched into the woods by the streaming, glittering lake.

"Not always – usually it's Athena and Ares who lead the teams, but since Artemis and her huntresses are here – yeah." She explained.

Night began to settle in. Stars scattered all over the dark wispy sky. Cressida was ready. She felt strength grow into her bones, the power filling every muscle and building up her strength. She felt like she could run and fly.

Then, the conch horn blew. Whoops and yells filled every centimetre of the forest field. Sarah ran off leaving Cressida behind into enemy territory. _Great,_ Cressida thought. _Nice friend._ Cressida stood alone between branches of trees with a big red feathered helmet on her head, which now seemed more stupid than ever.

Cressida trudged through the woods, holding her bow and arrow ready for a fight. The dark sky loomed over her, as if telling her what to do. "You know, maybe this time I'll need your guidance." She muttered, talking to the night sky. It seemed to be laughing at her, like, _now you need my help? Remember what I told you, 'the only way to control the darkness is when you learn to accept it.' _Who knew the personification of night could be so cryptic.

Sounds of swords clashing nearby halted Cressida into her tracks. Standing before her was one of Artemis' huntresses. She had dark braided hair and eyes like coals. She had her bow and arrow pointed at Cressida.

"Going somewhere?" the girl smirked, raising her bow even higher. Cressida wasn't fazed; she raised her bow and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. The girl raised her eyebrows, "Hun, I've been using a bow and arrow for as long as I can remember. Don't waste your energy on me."

Behind the girl, stood the silvery flag – The opposing team's flag. If Cressida could grab it, and fight her way through – her team could win. But, first she had to make her way past the huntress. If only she had some sort of power she could use to distract the girl.

Cressida's bow hand erupted into shadow. The girl lunged at her, but she did not succeed. Because Cressida's body was encased into black shadow, and she felt the power surge her. She skidded past the huntress, earning wide eyes from the girl.

The girl gasped, "What – what?"

Cressida raised her wispy black bow and arrow and pointed it at the girl; she wasn't going to shoot – only slow her down so that Cressida could get the flag. She shot at the girls bow and arrow and it skidded on the dirty ground.

Then Cressida ran before she could see the girls' reaction. She was like a dark warrior. Teens from the opposing team blocked her way, but Cressida used some good tactics she didn't even knew she possessed. She shot her arrows, knocked them out cold – they didn't die, of course. She used her shadowy power to blind them temporarily.

When she made it to the silvery flag, she was greeted by Sarah fighting some huntresses. The huntresses stood immobilized by the sight of Cressida. She wasn't encased into shadow this time, but she had a dark aura around her, and her eyes were constellations. Sarah dropped her sword.

"It's happening again," She gasped, her eyes glassy and in awe. The huntresses shared a long and dropped their bow in awe.

Cressida knew what she was seeing. But she didn't care.

The boulder which stood the flag on top glimmered in the moonlight. Cressida mounted the huge rock, and the huntresses who were defending it did nothing to prevent it. They were all wonder-stricken and open mouthed.

Cressida took the flag and held it up just as kids from both teams ran up to the boulder, sword in hands and bronze shields raised. Clip clop sounds neared and Chiron emerged, and Artemis behind, all staring at Cressida. She won, her team won. Her team erupted into yells and cheers as Cressida came to ground, clasping her on the back and then held her up by their shoulders as they cheered. "Ares!" The Ares children roared.

Once they put her down, the huntresses were angry at their loss. After that, all the kids, and Artemis, Chiron and the huntresses stood in the clearing. Night was still young, and everyone seemed to notice Cressida's eyes. They all gasped, even Artemis.

Chiron trotted over to Cressida. "Child, your eyes – it's a sign from your godly parent. But who may that be?"

Cressida was paralysed from head to toe. A sign? All the kids stared in amazement. The huntress's mouth was agape. Artemis walked over to Cressida, her silvery eyes shining.

"You're the child the gods are suspicious about." Artemis murmured, nodding in concern. Chiron and she shared a look.

"You're unclaimed?" The girl with black hair and blue eyes emerged from the crowd and stood by Artemis.

"Yes, Thalia. This is her," Chiron said, his eyes wary.

Thalia shook her head, eyebrows lowered in concentration. "She should've been claimed at thirteen…"

"Yes, dear," Artemis nodded. "That is why our father is suspicious. No one at Olympus, the gods –even the minor gods have confirmed they were her offspring. They were pretty stern about it…"

_Silence. _Cressida hated silence. She hated this attention. Then, all at once… the most astonishing thing happened. Artemis gave a wide berth, as did Thalia. Chiron stumbled on his hooves. The kids at camp half-blood stepped back. Cressida eyes glowed a furious star-light shade. Jack – who was in the crowd covered his mouth with his palm.

A black, wispy, shadowy haze covered the whole camp. Even in the night, this darkness was so powerful – so uniquely shadowy that the darkness left no sign of light. Everything was dark but Cressida. She stood there, confused. Her eyes as constellations as everyone stared in the dark, at her. Then, stars of the nebula, all kinds of constellations were everywhere. They weren't above, they were all surrounding Cressida. She was encased in a starry-shadowy wrap of constellations.

Both on Cressida's side, sprouted black leathery wings that were so beautiful, Artemis gasped in stunned astonishment. "I knew…" Artemis whispered.

"It cannot be." Chiron murmured. "It has been confirmed…"

"What has?" Cressida asked, and her voice didn't sound like hers. It sounded rich, and maturely beautiful. She was so stunned.

"Impossible," Artemis whispered.

All at once, the starry shroud was gone. The wings were gone, the constellations were gone. But Cressida's eyes were still starry.

Cressida stumbled, and then caught herself. Jack stepped out of the crowd and faced everyone. "It is true," He confirmed. "She is a daughter of the Night. She's been suspecting it for quite a while." Everyone stared at Cressida.

"Yes," Cressida croaked, and finally found her voice. "It's true."

Chiron swallowed, and Artemis glanced at the night sky. "It is determined," Chiron announced his face aghast and eyes in terrifying horror. "Mother of all terrors, Primordial Deity of Night, and first born from Chaos. Hail, Cressida, daughter of the Night."

All at once, everyone bowed. Even Artemis. Cressida was shaking; shaking so bad her eyes glowed even more. Everyone looked so horrified, Cressida couldn't take it anymore. She was breathing convulsively, driven by this strength inside her.

"No," Cressida whispered as everyone bowed. "I will not be looked upon with fear any longer." Chiron gave Cressida a questioning look then he went wide-eyed. Cressida's body transformed into a humanoid shadow.

Artemis stood her palms up. "Don't do anything rash, Child. There is no need for shadow travel. You are welcome here." _Shadow travel? Cressida wanted to leave more than anything._

"No, I am not." Cressida whispered, her eyes began to burn.

Chiron stood on his four-hooves. "Child, you are welcome here. Please, stop that."

Cressida wanted to leave, now. She didn't care what they had to say. Her shadow was darker now, and then, as she chose where to go – she zoomed so fast out of camp half-blood. She was gone, now – leaving everyone staring at the sky.

**AN - **

**probably my last chapter... if there is hope that people will actually read, then, if im lucky, i will write another chapter. i have tons of ideas... but, sadly, no one will be there to read them. **

**so goodbye my friends, for now, shall i write a whole new story - not fanfiction - it is in progress, and i have written ideas and plots. so, stay tuned! and remember,****_ "The only way to control the darkness, is when you learn to accept it._****" Im so proud of myself bc i wrote that quote heheheh brilliant**


End file.
